


Chocolate Is For Sharing

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, au fics, holiday fics, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean and Elijah watch an Easter egg hunt in the park.





	Chocolate Is For Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This Easter fic is part of my Lucky Clover Diner Universe.

[](http://imgur.com/e2Psq21)

The explosion of pastel colors on the lush green lawn made for a beautiful Easter sight. Wearing their Sunday best, children of all ages charged around, ferreting out and collecting the colored eggs secreted in the designated section of the park.

“Did you do this when you were a kid?” Elijah asked from the bench where he and Sean sat watching the festivities. 

“Every year,” Sean confirmed, “until I hit puberty. I’m glad the city still maintains the tradition. It’s great for the kids, and it doesn’t cost the parents anything.” He hesitated, then asked, “Your Mom never brought you here?”

Elijah shook his head. “I came with my Dad for a few years, but after he died, Mom couldn’t be bothered.”

Sean reached under the bench and retrieved the paper bag he’d stashed there before they sat down. Handing it to Elijah, he said, “I didn’t want you to be left out of the celebration.”

Opening the bag, Elijah looked confused as he lifted out the straw Easter basket. It was lined with plastic “grass,” and contained brightly-wrapped chocolate eggs, a huge chocolate bunny, and a small, stuffed one. “Why did you buy me an Easter basket?” he asked. “I’m not a kid.”

“We’re all kids at Easter,” Sean told him. “It’s one of those holidays you never outgrow, like Christmas.”

“I don’t know about Easter,” Elijah said, “but I’ve never outgrown my love of chocolate.” He took the chocolate bunny out of the basket. “Fuck, Sean, this bunny must weigh two pounds. Why’d you get such a big one?”

“Because I love chocolate, too. You _are_ planning to share this with me, aren’t you?”

Elijah seemed to be considering. “I don’t know,” he said, eying the contents of the basket. “I _really_ love chocolate. I might want to eat all this by myself.”

Sean pretended to pout. “I bet you could, and you probably wouldn’t gain an ounce if you did. Not like me. I’d put on ten pounds just looking at what’s in this basket.”

“You know I’ll love your body even if you put on weight,” Elijah told him.

“You’re just saying that to be kind,” Sean teased.

“No I’m not,” Elijah insisted, “and I’ll prove it.” He unwrapped the chocolate bunny, broke off the ears, and handed them to Sean.

Sean popped them in his mouth and chewed. “Hmmm…dark chocolate, my favorite.”

“Hey,” Elijah protested, “you bought _your_ favorite? I thought this Easter basket was for me.”

“It was – I mean is,” Sean said hurriedly. “What, you don’t like dark chocolate?”

“It’s my favorite, too,” Elijah admitted.

“Then there’s no harm done,” Sean said innocently.

“Yeah, no harm done.” Elijah picked up the stuffed bunny. “Do I have to share this with you, too?”

“No, but I bet Cocoa will like it. Since I know how generous you are, I knew you wouldn’t mind sharing with her, too.”

“I’m sure Cocoa will love her Easter gift as much as I do.” Elijah broke off another piece of the chocolate bunny and took a bite, then rewarded Sean with a chocolate-flavored kiss. “Happy Easter, Sean.”


End file.
